Duet
by Jayjay1665
Summary: Louis makes an incredible discovery about Aasim that he is not going to let go unrecognized.


Duet

Louis thought that he was hallucinating when he heard the familiar, squeaky sound originating from Aasim's room. A sound he mainly heard from recordings. A sound he heard in person only a couple times from the school's music teacher. A sound from a certain instrument he thought was forever lost.

While being unable to control his curiosity (and while completely disregarding all meanings of the word privacy) Louis swung Aasim's door open with such force it banged against the wall. A startled shriek resounded from Aasim's throat as Louis caught him red handed with a violin.

Aasim's eyes darted from Louis's astonished expression to the guilty instrument in his hand. Words quickly jumbled out of his mouth as he tried to explain himself.

"I…T-this...uh.. It's not... I was just.."

Aasim didn't get a chance to form a legitimate explanation before Louis suddenly charged at him with the most ecstatic expression he's ever seen and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Aasim couldn't keep up with anything Louis was saying. The dread headed boy was rapid firing questions left and right. He was speaking with such excitement, Aasim felt the need to make him calm down before he strained himself. But he froze when the only part of the word vomit he could understand left Louis's mouth.

"We have to play a song together!"

Aasim immediately shoved Louis off and told him there was no way as he put the violin back in its respective case. "Look, just forget about it, okay?"  
Forget about it? _Forget _about it? Aasim's joking, right? How is Louis just supposed to _forget _this new discovery. It's been years since he had the chance to perform with someone else. He felt a little raincloud sprinkle sadness over his thoughts as he remembered the others they lost.

He used to accompany Erin when she played "Danny Boy" on her flute. He played alongside Trey as he strummed "Amazing Grace" on his guitar. And need he mention Minnie?

He shook slightly his head to disperse the memories. Aasim just wants him to just move on and go about his day after this incredible discovery? Not a chance.

"Forget about it? Are you crazy?! This is the biggest musical discovery in Ericson history and you want me to just forget it?" Louis exclaimed as he put his hands on his hips. Aasim didn't bother to conceal his eye roll as he responded. "Yes. Forget about it. It's not even a big deal. Besides... I haven't practiced in years, and.. the thing's barley in tune. It won't even sound good anyway." Aasim dismisses with a wave of his hand as he tries to walk past Louis. But the dread headed boy immediately blocks his path with a determined expression plastered on his freckled face. "There is no way you and I are just brushing this off! Aasim listen to me. I don't think you understand how amazing this is! An instrument like that lasting so long in _this_ world. The fact that it's still playable is just short of a miracle!" Louis crosses his arms over his chest. "So, there is no way, not a chance, I am just gonna let that instrument sit in a box and turn into dust."

Aasim lightly pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger as he lets out an exasperated sigh. He knows there's no way Louis is going to let this go. If he doesn't agree now, he knows Louis is going to continue to pester him hour after hour, day after day, until he gives in. In Aasim's mind, there were only two solutions: Agree to perform or live the rest of his life with Louis's constant begging. And judging by the small headache that was already starting to form, he knew which decision would be easier.

"Fine…" Aasim groaned as he took the violin out of its case once again. He then turned to Louis, looked him straight in the eyes, and pointed his index finger into his chest. "But if you tell _anyone _about this, I swear I will- Agh!" Louis gave him no time to finish his threat before the hyperactive pianist seized his arm and speedily dragged him to the piano room.

Louis quickly sat at his piano bench and readies his hands on the keys before turning to Aasim with that same ecstatic expression. "Okay, okay, what should we play? What songs do you know?" he asks while practically bouncing in his seat.

Aasim nervously scratched the back of his neck. Well... he only remembered one song. A song he remembers hearing Louis play many times before.

"Well... I only remember one. You know Debussy's "Claire de Lune" right?" Aasim could already answer his own question when he saw Louis raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, you know who you're talking to, right?" he replied lifting his leg over the piano bench to look square on. "I've played just about every classical song the music teacher had to offer. And considering what a classical aficionado he was, that's pretty much all of them." he finished with a cocky smile. Aasim responded with yet another eye roll. "Ugh. Alright, whatever. Can we just get this done?" he glanced back at the doors to make sure no unwanted visitors had arrived. Louis nodded eagerly and faced the piano again. Aasim stepped closer so he was beside Louis. He shakily raised the bow to the strings of the instrument that got him in the situation. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he began to play the song.

Aasim found himself relishing in the pleasant sound strings and the bow made as they met each other again after being separated for years. The smell of the old wood helped calm his nerves. It remined him of is old house. More memories came as the two musicians progressed. He remembered how his mom used to hum the song when he had trouble sleeping. He remembered watching his dad perform for him on the small keyboard he kept in the back room. The memories flowing through his mind helped him play more confidently as the song reached its climax. He felt himself getting lost in the song. The music whisking him away to a peaceful state. No walkers. No struggling to survive. Just peace. And judging by the way Louis was playing, he was there too. Without even looking at him, Aasim could tell he was putting everything he had into this performance. It was evident by the way the graceful notes followed after one another like gentle waves in the middle a calm ocean.

The song soon came to an end as the final note resonated throughout the room. Afterwards, the two found themselves in comfortable silence. After taking a few breaths, Aasim opened his eyes, not remembering when he had shut them. He slowly turned his head to look at Louis. His hands were still resting on the keys. His eyes were shut and a content smile adorned his face. He took a deep breath through his nose, and let it out through his mouth in the form a satisfied sigh. He tilted his head in Aasim's direction and opened his eyes. Aasim was surprised to see tears glazing the young man's caramel colored eyes. Louis took another breath before uttering an almost inaudible "Thank you."

Aasim let a smile grace his own lips before responding with a soft "Your welcome."


End file.
